Hey Blue Eyes
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Critical. Glen and Fiona love each other but it is never as straight forward as it seems especially when it comes to them two, but can they figure things out


_**CHAPTER ONE –Stay**_

 _ **A/N Hi guys I have noticed no-one has uploaded Critical yet so I though id upload one of mine. Reviews are awesome. Disclaimer characters don't belong to me but my ideas do. GLEN AND FIONE BELONG TOGETHER.**_

Fiona lay with her head on Glen's chest as she traced invisible patterns on his chest with her fingers. Glen however lay on his chest with his arm around her shoulders and his other hand on her hip enjoying the feeling of once again holding her naked body against his. To him it was the best most natural thing in the world and making love to her was amazing every time. Moving her finger from his chest to his arm where the tattoo of her name was caressing it gently. She could remember the day he came back home and shown her what he had done but that scar was not there the last time, the time before he walked away from her, making the biggest mistake of his life. Fiona knew this was wrong, she was with Tom after all but at the same time it felt so right. If Glen was going to be willing to try them again and make it work this time then she had to speak to Tom because she was no way in hell she was the mistress type of person. Moving so that she was laying half on her side and half on his chest, she looked up at him but stayed silent until she thought of the best way to say what she wanted to say.

"As amazing as this was we can't do this again till I finish things with Tom. But before I do that I need to know that you are serious about this about us, that you won't run this time." Spoke Fiona softly, voice and eyes watery.  
"I won't run anywhere accept to you. I was stupid to run away the first time and I have never regretted anything as much as I did then. I want you Fi and I want us."

Glen reached down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and smiled as he pulled away. Reaching up he cupped her cheek in his hand and gently caresses her skin as she leaned into his touch. God it was going to be hard going home knowing there was someone else in her bed, but there was no doubt about it she was defiantly going to end things with Tom, tonight when she got home. Wanting to hold her Glen pulled her onto his knee and healed her against him and they sat in a comfortable silence and he ran his hand up and down her spine.

Fiona sighed and sat up not caring weather the cover was covering her or not and leaned her elbows on her knees, her head on her hands and turning her head slightly and looked at Glen. She had to go and as much as she didn't want to she had to sort things out.

"I'm should probably go." Said Fiona regret at leaving clearing could be heard in her voice  
"Okay but you call or text me if trouble arises or you need me."  
"I will I promise."

Standing Fiona pulled her underwear on then her white plated white skirt, pink quilted shirt tucking it in and then finally her shoes. Looking down at Glen who was sitting leaning against the headboard she grinned and leaned down with one hand on the bed, the other on his chest and kissed him deeply. Pecking a few last final kisses to his lips she pulled away grabbing her cell phone on the night stand slipping it into her pocket and after one last kiss she left.

The whole drive home Fiona rehearsed what she was going to say but it just always ending sounding stupid. That then led her to fiddling with the radio whenever it was safe to, to occupy her mind. Although it was barley eight o'clock at night the roads weren't busy so she was home with in twenty minutes and pulling the car into her drive way and into park. But she wasn't quite ready to get out the car going into the empty house since Tom's car wasn't in the drive way. Running her hands back and forth over her face she sighed into her hands before pushing her hair back and getting her keys out of her pocket. Having forgotten her bag in her locker in the changing room.

Stepping out the car she pressed the lock button on the car key and went inside, locking it as soon as she was in despite the fact that Tom wasn't home and as much as he hated the fact she locked the door when she was in the house and awake. Putting her keys in the dish on the table by the door so Tom could get his keys in the door when he got home, she hung up her jacket and went for a shower. She hated the feeling of smelling like the hospital when she was home.

Turning the shower up a little hotter than usual she stripped her clothes off putting them into the laundry basket, grabbed her bath robe off the back of her bedroom door hanging it on the back of the bathroom door she made sure there was two clean towels, one for her body and one for her hair then stepped into the hot steamy shower. Maybe she should have gone for a bath she thought to herself. With a face cloth and her Vanilla and lily smelling shower gel she washed the smell of the day away before using her forest flowers smelling shampoo and conditioner and scrubbing her hair.

After standing letting the water run over her body she finally got out the shower wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair then pulled on her bath robe. Laying her bath robe on the back of the chair in the corner of her room to dry she dried off her body and pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top and oversized hoodie forgoing the bra and headed back down the stairs. It was then she had realised that after work she had gone straight back with Glen to his room at the end of their shift at five and she had skipped dinner, but now sitting under the couch with a cover over her legs, the television on but on low and a book on her knee she wasn't really hungry.

Unless Tom was on night shift or he was on late where he didn't finish until eight he was usually home by about six to half six but more often than not he had been staying on late at the hospital apparently but tonight was a late shift night so he was due home any minute now. Unable to concentrate on the book she closed it and threw it onto the side table probably a little harder than she had meant to.

Finally though the sound of the key in the door and then it opening and closing was heard as dropped his own bag to the floor and hung up his jacket on his way to the living room. Walking into the living room he walked straight over to her pressing a kiss to her cheek absentmindedly, now more a force of habit then of affection, then he sat down on the arm chair. He could tell by the way she was sitting on the edge of the chair that something was on her mind. Time to pretend to listen to half a conversation he thought to himself.

" We need to talk Tom" stated Fiona leaning back into the couch sitting side ways, pulling her knees up to her chest and turning her head just that little bit to look at him.  
"Hmmm yeah what about?"  
"About us. We aren't working Tom and we haven't been for a while. And before you even blame Glen it started before he even came, But you've always known I loved him and seeing him has made me realise I have never stopped loving him. I love you Tom I do but I'm not in love with you and if we are being honest you aren't in love with me either" Fiona said letting out a breath.  
"I do love you Fiona" Said Tom but she could see he didn't mean it.  
"NO you love the idea of us Tom. You just don't want to leave because you can come home get the sex you want thank me and roll over to face away. This us it's just convince to you. We haven't loved each other for at least half a year"  
"You haven't always meant that to me. I did love you, you know but like you said it was convenient, I came home got what I want without saying a word. And yeah you're right I haven't been happy in about six months but I didn't want to leave. I don't blame you, you know if you've slept with him. I would too if I was coming home to me. I think it's best if I pack a bag and go to a hospital room or hotel and look for my own house then collect the rest of my things"  
"I'm sorry Tom"

Tom nodded as he stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading up the stairs packing what he could into his huge suitcase. Placing his single house key into the bowl with hers they said there good byes and loaded the stuff into the car pulling out the drive way. Fiona closed the door and went back into the living room sending Glen a text asking if he could come over. After receiving his reply of, of course she text him her address and lay down on the couch as she waited for him, turning the television off.

As she waited her eyes slowly began to close as she drifted off to a sleep not a deep sleep where she would sleep for the rest of the night but a light one where she could either wake herself up or the sound of knocking on the door would wake her. And that just what happened. Awoke by the sound of Glen knocking his usual tune she pulled herself to sit up and told him to come in but to lock the door behind her with the keys in the bowl.

Glen locked the door and walked into the living room where he instantly set eyes on an exhausted looking Fiona. Sitting down on the couch at the other end to where she was sitting he smiled softly extending his arm out to her giving her to offer to come into his arms. Fiona didn't need to be told twice and went straight over to his side of the couch curling herself into his arms.

"Everything okay, Did Tom take it okay" Asked a curious Glen.  
"Yeah. He admitted to not being happy but staying because he could come home get what he wanted then roll over. Then he said he didn't blame me if I had slept with you packed what he could into his suitcase and he left"  
"And your happy that you are not with Tom anymore?"  
"on the way home I wasn't sure what I was going to feel but now sitting here with you not having to think about weather Tom knows not being trapped with him anymore. But yeah I'm happy. Worried about what they will say at work though. One minuet I'm with Tom the next I'm with you"  
"Don't worry about what they say just worry about what the team, our close friends say. And if you're happy then they will be happy too"

Fiona nodded her head against his chest as closed her eyes as she felt him press a kiss to her forehead. Maybe just maybe everything was going to be okay.

 **REVIEW GUYS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER,**


End file.
